Neonatal jaundice is a yellowing of the skin and other tissues of a newborn infant. Typically, a bilirubin level of more than 5 mg/dL manifests clinical jaundice in neonates. Management of jaundiced neonates typically requires the measurement and monitoring of total serum bilirubin (TSB), which is most commonly determined by analyzing a plasma or serum sample from the infant. However, as will be appreciated, the drawing of blood from infants for such an analysis causes pain and trauma. This fact has lead to the development of a number of non-invasive techniques for estimation of TSB.